Behind Cold Blue Eyes
by MikiRave096
Summary: Mokuba's all grown up! Seto feels like his brother doesn't love him anymore. Kaibacest! You have been warned.


Hello my lovely teddy bears! So this is my FIRST Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic *evil smirk* Please enjoy! =^.^=

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

* * *

**Behind Cold Blue Eyes**

_Chapter One: Flirt_

Seto Kaiba reclined on his comforting office chair and removed his black lined glasses. He sighed tiredly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Thank goodness he had already finished his report. It had driven him mad to no end. He had spent hours perfecting it and even though he despised it, he was thankful to have a distraction. If he stopped even for a second his mind would drift into thoughts of his brother. He hated thinking about Mokuba when he couldn't spend time with him because it made his heart ache, leaving behind an annoying feeling of longing. Lately, though, it was even more stressful. You see, Mokuba and him had barely spoken to each other or seen each other in over three weeks.

Seto believed Mokuba simply ignored him. With that thought in mind, he pondered over reasons why. Could he have possibly done or said something that ticked him off? Did he forget anything special? Did Mokuba just not love him anymore? No. That was impossible! Kaiba growled lowly. He remembered the night they had spent together before all of this started. They spent hours wallowing in his bed. Mokuba eagerly took in his brother. His brother's back side hungrily swallowed Seto's thick member. He would desperately cry out Seto's name in pleasure and beg him to fuck him like crazy. He would even whisper seductively in Seto's ear how much he wanted him again and ground his hips into the other's after Kaiba had come time after time. Kaiba, of course, instantly got hard and they would go at it again until they both collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep in each other's warm embrace whispering sweet 'I love you's.

Kaiba immediately snapped out of his thoughts once he felt his nether region spring to life, suddenly wrinkling his nose as he thought back to the possibility that Mokuba didn't care about him anymore. Feeling his head start to spin, he decided to get some coffee for himself instead of bothering his secretary. After all, some fresh air would do him well. He swiftly stood, stretching his sore body and grabbing the black coat that draped his chair.

As he closed his office door, his ears were invaded by his brother's laughter. Why was he laughing so hard? Most importantly, who was making him laugh? A pang of jealousy hit Seto, increasing his head's banging. He walked down the hall and leaned against the wall unnoticed. He carefully took in the scene as he tried to calm himself.

Mokuba stood in front of his secretary's desk, arms crossed and grinning. He wore a red sweater under a black unbuttoned vest, tight-fitting jeans that hugged his figure and perfectly accentuated his ass, all black high-top Converse, and a two-winged necklace that hung loosely down his chest. His straight long hair hung gracefully, framing his face. It was no longer a messy ball of frizz. All in all, he looked exquisite. He was all grown up and he had bloomed beautifully.

Seto's mouth watered as a smirk crept on his lips.

"Well, Mokuba, why don't we go on a date and I'll relieve all that stress you're under." the secretary smiled and winked at him as she blushed.

Seto's secretary, Ana, sat across the room, watching in amusement at the pathetic conversation between the two.

"I would love to Janice, but I don't think I'm worthy to be in the presence of such a beauty."Mokuba flirted back.

Heat rose to Seto's head as he scowled and inwardly contemplated making the said secretary disappear.

"Aw, thank you! But I insist Mokuba." She bit her lip as she unbuttoned the top of her shirt to show her cleavage.

Ana scoffed as she rolled her eyes, her sight catching a glimpse of her boss. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba! Did you need anything?"

Seto snapped out of his daze and quickly composed himself.

At the mention of her boss's name Janice covered up and blushed in embarrassment.

Mokuba, not bothering to turn his head, watched his brother from the corner of his eye.

"No, thank you, Ana. I was just going to get coffee." He uttered nonchalantly, glancing at Mokuba.

Mokuba met his eyes and slightly turned to face his brother better. He waited for his brother to speak.

Seto turned away.

"Oh, I'll get that for you!" she smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I'd rather go myself. I need some fresh air." He gave her a grateful smile.

"Okay."

Seto swiftly walked away.

Mokuba's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His brother hadn't said one word to him. What was going on? Had he done something to upset him? Maybe he was just tired...

Janice unbuttoned her shirt once more as soon as Kaiba was out of sight. "So Mokuba, wha-"

"Hold that thought Janice, I have something important to do." With that said he left her talking to herself as he walked after his brother. He needed to talk to him.

* * *

His headache was getting worse. Why was Mokuba flirting with that slut? And what was with that look? Was Mokuba dating anyone else? Was he screwing his secretary? Is that why they haven't spoken in three weeks? Was he over him? It had to happen sooner or later. Mokuba couldn't want to spend the rest of his life with him. That sounded stupid and cliché even to him. He was growing up and learning new things. It was only a matter of time before he found someone else and forgot all about him. He didn't want to think about it anymore. The thought of losing his brother hurt, making him feel vulnerable. Seto sighed and walked in as soon as the elevator doors opened then pressed the button that took him to the first floor.

"Wait!" Mokuba slipped through the closing doors. He panted softly. His brother walked too fast! He almost didn't make it. He relaxed against the elevator wall as his breathing regulated.

He cursed inwardly. This was the last thing he needed, more stress. He didn't want to look at him now. It would just complicate things. Wait, if he followed him to the elevator...did that mean he wasn't ignoring him? He kept his eyes forward.

It was quiet.

The silence was irking Mokuba. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Kaiba turned his head and stared at him but didn't say a word.

He frowned. "Good morning to you too!" he turned away, crossing his arms.

"Morning." he said simply and looked forward again.

Why was his brother being so cold? This was the first time they had seen each other in weeks and they were sadly keeping some distance. They should be using this time to make out! Whatever. He'd get his brother later. "Hey Joey's coming over later."

Kaiba visibly tensed. Joey and his brother had recently become friends, mostly through Serenity. He despised Joey Wheeler more than before. They spent every other day together and every time he spotted them, Wheeler had some sort of physical contact with him whether it was an arm around Mokuba or tickling him nonstop. Why did Mokuba find him so amusing? He certainly found him repulsive but if he said anything threatening about him, his little brother would always defend him and he would end up in the dog house. He had no other choice but to tolerate Joey's presence. "Oh _joy!_" He spat and rolled his eyes.

Mokuba caught his brother's eye rolling and sarcasm and giggled. To calm his brother down he added, "With Serenity and Yugi. Oh! Tea and Tristan are coming too!" he smiled.

Great, more idiots. "That reminds me, I'm working late today. I won't be home until midnight."

"Why?"

"I have to finish my report." he lied. He had already finished it but he didn't want to be around all of them.

"Oh...Alright then." He couldn't bring himself to ask his brother anything else or talk about any repressed feelings and sexual tensions. Everything suddenly seemed small and stupid compared to work.

The doors opened and Kaiba started walking out.

"Seto!"

He stopped and turned to face his brother with hope blooming in his heart, a feeling he hated.

"Ah, Mokuba!" A chirpy blonde girl ran into the elevator and hugged his brother.

"Amy! Good morning! You're as beautiful as ever." Mokuba wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. An overjoyed grin invaded his face. The fluttering butterflies in his stomach went away and the words on the tip of his tongue that were meant for his brother were forgotten.

"Thank you! You're so handsome!" she laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Jealousy stabbed away at Seto's chest as he glared at the blonde. He felt the urge to rip her away from his dear little brother and show her not to mess with Kaiba men. Mokuba seemed so happy...He didn't blame him. She wore a black silk dress that hung loosely on her round chest and a curvy butt and clutched to her abdomen, emphasizing her thinness. She was pretty, developed and from the looks of it, easy. After all, wasn't that what teenage boys liked? Isn't that what Mokuba should like? His chest tightened when he faced him and his emotionless façade returned.

His smile disappeared when he caught sight of his brother who was still standing there waiting. "Oh, never mind."

Seto stood there after the doors closed. Anger was building steadily in his gut. He let out a low, vicious growl. If Mokuba wanted to flirt, he wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

Seto walked through the now quiet halls back to his office. There was no sign of Mokuba's charm anywhere. All that was left was his secretary and an oddly quiet Janice. At times like this he wished a simple stare could really burn holes though the skull. Janice would be dead.

Janice was sitting quietly, face flushed from embarrassment and avoiding any unnecessary contact with her boss.

Ana was getting nervous about the growing tension. She could feel the threatening aura Seto was giving off and could almost hear the other secretary begging for help through the silence. "Mr. Kaiba! Mokuba left already." she said, interrupting Kaiba's deadly glare.

"Did he leave me a message?"

"No sir."

'Leaves without saying good bye.' he thought to himself. "Thanks for letting me know. And Janice?" he stopped midway through the door of his office.

She jumped. "Y-yes sir?"

"Cover up." he spat and slammed the door shut leaving a laughing Ana and a petrified Janice behind.

* * *

Well forgive me if it sucked. Should I continue?

**Review! :)**


End file.
